


念以倾心

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《铸剑山庄》





	念以倾心

题记：  
《邵氏闻见录》引赵普谏宋太宗伐燕札子，有语云：  
“伏自宣祖皇帝滁州不安之时，臣蒙召入卧内；昭宪太后在宅寝疾之日，陛下唤至床前。念以倾心，皆曾执手，温存抚谕，不异家人。惟怀竭节尽忠，以至变家为国，惭亏德望，有此遭逢。先皇开创之初，寻居密地；陛下纂承之后，再入中书。蒙二圣之深知，当两朝之大用，不惟此世，应系前生。礼虽限于君臣，恩实同于骨肉，是以凡开启沃，罔避危亡。”

际遇 皓月淮南  
悯无辜 断狱洗冤  
勤王事 天伦何堪  
代君 侍膝前

战六合 将军斫剑  
持旌节 聘以江山  
风云会 终日乾乾  
策立 人心无犯

创业垂统  
强干弱枝削诸藩  
杯觞流行罢兵权  
夜半故人踏雪 悄问卧榻安枕  
窗下一梦挥手送七弦

帝恩 鼎铛有耳  
任社稷 刚毅自专  
束缊 焚尽陈言  
由来启谤讪

太行路 车难攀  
均劳逸 佩印河阳  
英雄迟暮 鸣箭西北  
儿时相戏 志永昌

生逢乱世  
遥慕贞观开元间  
誓拨浮云见长安  
倾心一念 随他铄金销骨  
太平天下定策曾并肩


End file.
